Circular vibratory screeners (also called separators and sieves) separate bulk solid materials from solids and slurries typically using multi-plane, inertial vibration that causes particles to pass through apertures in the screen or to travel across the screen surface in controlled pathways. Typical applications include sifting, scalping, classifying, de-dusting and de-lumping of dry bulk solids, or dewatering of solids-laden slurries. Such screeners may be gravity-fed or in-line pneumatic for batch or continuous operation, and may be used in accordance with industrial, food, dairy and pharmaceutical standards.
While the range of models and options provide a wide range of options to users of the screeners, they impose cost and complexity on the manufacturer as well as customers that may acquire multiple screeners.